The Fifth Year
by Cactuskitty
Summary: My take on Harry's fifth year at hogwarts: discontinued.
1. Pots and Fireballs

Chapter One: Pots and Fireballs By: Cactuskitty 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

      Harry, Ron, and Ginny rolled over with laughter as they watched Molly Weasely stormed out of the house after her two disruptive, but ingenious, sons, Fred and George. She had just accidentally discovered some of their more "creative" new candies in her stew she was preparing for their dull Uncle Walter, who was coming down to visit later that evening. Walter was one of the more successful members of the Weasely kin and Molly wanted to make a good first impression, she had warned all of them to be on their best behavior. 

      The twins didn't mean to put their new candies in the stew; that was just the place that their mother was least likely, or so they thought, to find them. Due to the fact that they barely ever ate stew, so they thought that it would be safe to put their super-hot, new, and improved fireballs in that pot with and invisibility charm. So, when Molly put the water in there to boil she didn't know that it would cause the fireballs to get hot making the 40 galleon pot to melt. This all left Molly furious and with out a clue for what to make for their special guest, since stew was his favorite meal.

 "Mum, would you like me to help you fix something else for dinner?" Ginny asked while gathering herself off the floor.

 "Actually, the three of you can help me by walking over to the deli and buying me a roast. If you are all done laughing?" Molly said while trying to calm herself down.

 "Of course Mum, we'll be back before you can say Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Ron replied with a huge grin as he grabbed the money from his mother and the three of them ran out of the house, still laughing hysterically.

As Ron said they would, they arrived at the store in no time at all, but it would take the butcher a few minutes to prepare the roast, so in the mean time Ginny decided to make conversation.

 "Leave it to the twins to lighten the moment." She proclaimed once she had finally stopped laughing.

 "I know it has been so long since I have laughed that hard." Ron said clenching his chest.

 "It feels so good to laugh again. It's been so long since we have laughed, let alone this hard." Harry said with his huge grin fading quickly.

 "Much too long, if I say so myself." Ron declared with a ponderous smile.  

 "I never thought that I would ever laugh that hard ever again. Well not after what happened to Cedric's..." Harry's grin faded away totally, and so did everyone else's. 

Suddenly, all three of them stopped and then Harry said in a stern and depressed voice, "If only I went…" 

  "Harry, it wasn't your fault. Don't dwell on the past any more; you have got to move on. You can't spend your whole life focusing on the what ifs, Harry, you have to keep on living." Ginny said in a sudden outburst. 

 Her sudden straightforward ness took both Harry and Ron back. Causing both of them to be speechless. Harry expected that sort of speech from Hermione, but Gin, never.

  Harry final gathered himself and said her, "Ginny, I now accept that there was nothing I could do, but I still fell that it is somehow my fault."

 Ginny, didn't know what came over her found that she just had to ask, "Harry, do you believe in fate?"

 Ron suddenly came to reality, "What?!?" he coughed out suddenly.

 "You know fate, destiny, serendipity, there is many other words for it. It means that something is destined to happen, and if it doesn't happen one way, it happens another just because it is suppose to." Virginia said in an almost dreamy voice. The type of voice many girls use when describing something romantic that happened.

  "Yes Gin, I know what destiny means, but how is it relevant?" answered a still astounded, but cynical Ronald Weasely.

 "Ron, I wasn't asking you, but it is relevant. Just hear me out." Ginny said, and added hastily, "Well, Harry do you?"

 "Gin, are you trying to say that, if he didn't die then, he might have died another way?  That it was just his time? Is that what you are getting at?" Harry asked with a ponderous look on his face. "Because I never look at it that way."

 Ginny nodded and her whole face turned red.

"Ginny, you have a point." Ron said in a surprised voice, "I never looked at it that way either."

"It's sort of like this muggle theory I learned about before I went to Hogwarts." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

 "What was it called Harry?" Ron asked with a look of interest.

 "I just can't put my finger on it, I know it had something to do with this Jewish guy named something that starts with the letter E. It's been so long since I have thought of it." Harry replied warily.

 "Einstein?" They all turned around and saw a very pretty looking girl who looked around their age sitting behind them. She wore a short-sleeved peasant shirt with worn looking jeans and cowboy boots, and her messy chin length brown hair with blond highlights gave her almost a cowgirl look. 

 "Excuse me?" Ron said in a shocked tone.  

 "It was Einstein's Theory of Relativity.  That your friend was talking about. The theory is sort of about how everything is connected and how not only one thing is happening at one time. Kind of like, we aren't the only people on the Earth waiting for their food right now, and things like that. That's what he was referring to earlier, I think." Harry nodded, and she said, as she pushed up her eye glasses that were falling down her nose back up, and hastily added, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hearing the last part of your conversation. The part about fate, it's always seem interested me, everything being lined together. I really didn't mean to be rude."

They were all sort of shocked because this unusual girl who entered their private conversation.

But finally, Harry said, "That's okay I suppose, we probably were talking pretty loud, and you did answer my question. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know about Einstein anyway?"

 "Well," She said with a blush, " I have always been interested in that area of science. It first started when I read a report about a related subject and it intrigued me, and I found myself wanting to know everything about it, and one of the first things I learned about was Einstein's Theory of Relativity."

Ginny couldn't believe that he was forgiving her that easily, she would have, but she was surprised that Harry did. This girl seemed nice enough but they knew so little about her…

"Well, now that that's settled, we haven't been formally introduced yet. My name is Ronald Weasely, this is my sister Virginia, but we all call her Ginny, and this is my best friend Harry Potter." Ron said with the tops of his ears starting to turn pink. He was waiting for the usual "You're Harry Potter? I've hear/read so much about you." bit, but it never came.

Instead she said, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Ron, Harry, and Ginny or would you prefer Virginia?"  

 "Either one would be fine, but I prefer Virginia." Ginny said with a blush, liking this girl even more every minute. No one had ever asked her which she would prefer.

 " Number Thirty-five, your order is ready." Called the witch by the counter.

 "Okay then, Virginia it will be." She said with a smile. "Well, I have to go, that's my number. Maybe we'll see each other again some time." With that she grabbed her order and jumped in the fireplace, whispered her destination and disappeared. And this seemed to leave them all aghast. 

 "Number Thirty-three, your roast is ready." Called the witch again.

   They got up, paid their roast, and left the little deli in a speechless manner. Until Harry finally realized something, "Ginny, I didn't know that you preferred to called Virginia."

 "Well, Harry, you never asked." Virginia said flatly.

 "I can still call you Ginny, right?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.

 Ginny replied after a few minutes, "Of course, everyone can call me Ginny still, all I said was that I truly prefer Virginia. Not that I wanted everyone to start calling me that."

 "Speaking of names, she never told us hers, did she?" Harry said, triumphantly. 

     They discussed this for a few more minutes and found out that they knew nothing about this strange girl at all except that she knew a lot about muggle science. They also found out that if they didn't get home soon Mrs. Weaseley was going to be angrier with them than she was at Fred and George. 

A/N: This was my first Harry Potter fic, please Review and tell me what I need to improve on, or you could just review. *Hint* *Hint*


	2. Big Surprise?

 **Title:** The Fifth Year  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter Two:** Big Surprise?  
**Summary: **It's the summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and he is feeling guilty about Cedric's death, and is staying at the Burrow. And when Mr. Weaselys brother comes to visit and brings an unexpected guest more trouble is caused…  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

**Chapter Two:  
Big Surprise?**  
  
Walter Weasley was Percy's idol when growing up, because in his eyes his uncle was as close to perfect as you could come. He was Head Boy at Hogwarts, got the top score on his O.W.L.S., add perfect records, and after graduating, joined the Ministry of Magic at one of the highest paying positions. Walter was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and very proud of it. But even though Walter was one of the most successful Weasleys he was rarely spoken of. This was due to the fact that Walter always thought himself better than all of the other members of his family, and this feeling rapidly increased when he met his wife, Treva. She treated them like scum, and felt that he should not associate with people like them. So no one was surprised to find out that it was she whom opted that he should avoid contact with his family. And for the last seventeen years they had, until he found out about Percy's job at the Ministry. Then he decided that the circumstances had changed and it was about time to pay his brother Arthur, his junior by three years, a visit. So after seventeen years of absence, no one was prepared for the surprise that accompanied him.  
  
When Walter walked into the Burrow he was not alone, like expected; he was accompanied not only by his wife, (which was definitely a surprise) but a young girl. The girl seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen, and appeared sociable, unlike the two other people with her. Even if her features clearly resembled the tall blonde woman, who was standing next to their uncle, her face was the only difference between the two, despite their age. It very much resembled Walters, besides the facts that it held no freckles. She too had the type of face that people could easily give in to, the type of face that could change expressions as rapidly as the weather. That allowed her to easily master the art of persuasion.  
  
To Virginia's surprise, when she turned around to ask Ron about the girl, she soon recognized the strange smirk on his face. She had come to a very good guess as to who this beautiful stranger was and could tell by that look that Ron hadn't the slightest clue. Ginny had always been aware that her brother wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she never imagined that he was this much of a git. She wanted so much to laugh at the fact that if her guess was right; Ron was making goggle eyes at their cousin! Though, when she turned to whisper to Harry to inform him of her brother's stupidity, she noticed that Ron wasn't the only one who seemed to be breath taken by this new girl. As a matter of fact Harry was almost giving her the same look Ron was.

So Ginny found herself in a very awkward position, with her brother it was funny, but Harry, now that was just strange to her. It made this young Weaseley wonder what he saw in this new girl that she didn't have. She started to feel slightly jealous, and wanted to point out that this, this girl wasn't even that pretty, wasn't even that filled out. Even though she was tall, skinny, and blonde, there wasn't anything really special about her; she didn't even have a real figure, gorgeous eyes, or anything special like that. Maybe it was because she appeared so neat and clean, she made everyone seem awkward and out of place. Then Virginia seemed to notice how petty she sounded, and let all those thoughts disappear and restored them with ways she could make their guest feel welcome.  
  
Walter entered the house by saying, "Hello little brother, it's been a long time."  
  
"Much too long, if I do say so myself." As Mr. Weasley said this, his grim face was replaced with a loving one as he welcomed back his lost brother in with a smile. That was the start of introductions, and after that the twins took their family's luggage, and joined the rest of them around the table outside. Before they sat down Walter introduced the people with him.   
  
"You all know my wife, Treva. And this, this is my daughter, or shall I say your cousin, Ophelia." as he pointed to the tall blond girl. "She is fourteen…"  
  
"Almost fifteen!" Ophelia added hastily.  
  
"Yes, almost fifteen, and she attends Alberic Grunnion's Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. It's outside Oxford, not very well known, but it's said to be one of the best. I believe I heard that your children all have attended Hogwarts, is that correct?" Walter asked, with a slightly sly look and his face.  
  
"Well brother, you heard correctly. I wouldn't dream of sending my children anywhere else," Arthur answered with a face that clearly said that he didn't want to continue the competition, so he quickly added, "Let me introduce you to my children who are here. This is Percy; he graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and is now working at the Ministry. These are Fred and George; they will be graduating this year. Ron; my youngest son, he is fifteen, and will be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts; same as your daughter I believe?" Ophelia nodded and Arthur continued, "And this is my only daughter, Virginia, or Ginny as we call her, she is also fourteen. I have two more sons; I believe that you met them once? Bill and Charlie?"  
  
"How could anyone forget those two, I heard that Bill is working for Gringotts, is that correct?" Walter replied.  
  
"Yes, of and how could I forget Ron's best friend. This is Harry Potter, he'll be staying here also." Arthur added proudly.  
  
"Harry Potter? Really! I'll be staying in the same house as Harry Potter! WOW!" Ophelia stated to no one in particular, "I've heard so much about you! Harry Potter's really here!"   
  
"Yes, that's me." Harry replied meekly, not daring to look at anything other then his shoes. Ophelia, taking a totally different approach, stared at Harry with a look of admiration and something else that no one was able to identify. Causing Harry to be even more nervous than he already was. No matter how many times that happens he felt that he would never really get used to it.  
  
"So it is… Wow!" Then she added with a blush, "I'm sorry, I don't usually act this way. It's just that I never thought that I would really meet you in person; let a lone stay in the same house. It's just really unexpected… Harry Potter… Wow… Who'd have thought?"  
  
As she said that the three of them turned around and looked at her. At this sort of reaction you might think that she would be embarrassed, but instead she just let out a cute little laugh, that made her seem even more loveable. (To the boys at least, Ginny just found it annoying) Noticing how uncomfortable Harry looked, Ron casually changed the subject to school, and Ophelia instantly started talking about how beautiful hers is, due to the fact that it is just outside Oxford. Then Harry asked her what part of Britain she lived in, about her beautiful home outside of Sheffield, and her pet crup named Cleo. Then their conversation drifted towards Quiddittich, which consisted of a heated battle between Ophelia and Ron about who was better the Chudley Cannons or the Holyhead Harpies. It ended in five minutes, with Ron backing down; no one could figure out how she managed to do that. They continued to talk, until Mrs. Weaseley realized how late it was and Treva suggested that they all go to bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the sound of singing drifted through the Burrow, Virginia rolled over in her bed and caught a glimpse of the yellow clock hanging on the wall across from her bed and realized that it wasn't even five thirty yet. She mumbled to herself, "Whomever that is singing in the bathroom, boy have they got some nerve. Waking me up at this hour in the morning, and their voice isn't even that good. Awe bloody Hell, why couldn't they just wait a few more hours before they decided to sing their little, bloody heart out. UGH! And why did they have to start singing my least favorite song at the break of day…" She got out of bed and started towards the bathroom, but then she heard the door to Ron's room open and decided to stay where she was after reminding herself that it could be Harry, and she didn't really want him to she he in her sleeping attire.  
  
Ginny's guess had been correct, because Harry too had woken up and could be found heading to the down stairs bathroom. Though his reasons were the exact opposite of hers; when he stirred, he paid no heed towards the time and just enjoyed their private concert. Harry had recognized the song from the Yule Ball, because Parvati had told him that it was her favorite song by the Weird Sisters and was called "Its Not My Fault" or something like that. He hadn't really paid much attention to the song when it was sung at the dance, but now he hung on this singer's every word, and couldn't help but wonder whom it was singing. He was sure that it had to be one of the girls in the Burrow, but he didn't know which. Because of this sudden urge to find out he finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was standing in front of the bathroom with his hand raised to knock. Harry heard the water being turned off and quickly stopped himself. He decided that it would be best just to head back towards Ron's room when the door opened. To his surprise Ophelia stepped out wearing nothing more than a towel and a shocked expression. And Harry found it nearly impossible to breathe.  
  
**A/N: **Okay I know it's kind of a cliffhanger, but that's all I can think of right now. I have sort of been going through a writer's block lately… Oh well, I really hope you like it, and I will be starting the new chapter as soon as I get home tonight, so don't expect it for a while. Just joking…. not really… **; ] **  
  
Thanks to Steffi and Tommy, my beta readers. Especially Steffi, she gave me the idea to write a fic like this and with out her I never would have gotten though any chapters.   
  
Oh, don't let me forget to thank my two wonderful reviewers: Catalina Rose and Lady Lightning thank you so much.   
  
Okay that's all folks; this will be the longest A/N I'll ever have. I promise to never again write a long one. So if I do I give you permission to call me on it when you review. *Hint**Hint*


	3. Flourish and Blotts

**Title:** The Fifth Year  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: Three**  
**Summary: **It's the summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and he is feeling guilty about Cedric's death, and is staying at the Burrow. And when Mrs. Weasely decides that a trip to Diagon alley would be a good idea, certain incidents leave them confused… 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

Chapter Three: Flourish & Blotts 

Harry somehow managed to tear his eye away from the bathroom door that had just been slammed in his face, and started heading back up towards Ron's room. Though he quickly turned around and headed right back down stairs because he saw Ginny's bedroom door was ajar, and he didn't think he could manage seeing another girl for a while. The sound of the crying that was coming out of the bathroom was going to make the house unbearable so he ran outside and sat in the Weasely's garden.

So Harry was left a lone with his thoughts. He didn't mean to walk in on her.  Harry decided that it couldn't have been his fault anyways; she was the one who walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.  _God, she sure did look good in that towel._ _Damn! I'm not supposed to be thinking like that right now. _He mentally slapped himself. _She should have guessed that in a house full of people that the chances of someone seeing her come out of the bathroom was great. Yes! That was it! It wasn't like I was just waiting for her to come out anyway._ Then he remembered that he was, and noticed a blush creep to his face, but he didn't expect her to be in a towel. _I just wanted to know who was singing, I didn't mean to make he cry. Oh well, as Ginny would say, it must have happened for a reason. Maybe running into her will add up in the end._ But until then Harry decided that he would keep this little incident to himself.

*          *         *         *

The week flew by and it seemed that Harry had guess right when he decided not to mention the shower incident ever again, because the day after it happened Ophelia started to talk to him again. She even seemed to be pleasant towards him, but that only increased the awkwardness Harry felt towards her. Though no one seemed to notice the tension between the two of them, except for maybe Ginny who kept giving them this weird look he couldn't decide if it was confusion or anger, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He had recently discovered that he would never fully understand the ways of girls. Now he was now exploring the concept of girls understanding them, but soon ditched the idea a few seconds later after hearing Ginny and Ophelia debate about which brand of shoes were better. 

Ron and Harry found a strange pleasure in watching the two of them fight, it was always interesting how fast Ophelia got her opponent to back down. Harry noted to himself that she had a unique way of fighting. The thing was, she didn't really fight most of the time, she just sort of stated her opinion and then she would back down sadly causing the opponent to feel sorry for her and start apologizing ecstatically. It was sort of an awkward little battle plan but it really seemed to work for her, and for some reason made her even more desirable to him. He also noted that he should never pick a fight with her because he would never be able to stand up to the little sad face she made. 

Then his thoughts drifted to how great she was at singing, and how good she looked in a towel… When Mrs. Weasely walked in and informed them that Treva and she had decided that since it was only a week before school started that they should go down to Diagon Alley and pick up their school supplies tomorrow. Also that this time would be slightly different, because this year Fred and George would be taking them in the their place because something had come up and they would have to spend the day in Hogsmeade. So they had the six of them agree that they would behave themselves. They all decided that it would be fun, and realized that they would leave early the next morning and make a day of it. Ron and Harry decided that it would be a good idea to inform Hermione when they were going and Ophelia seemed very interested in meeting her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Friday came. The boys were woken early in the morning by Hedwig's infernal tapping on Ron's window to find out that Hermione would be meeting them at eleven o'clock at Flourish and Blotts and was also very excited to meet Ron's cousin. After reading the letter the two boys realized that they were no longer tired, so they dressed and went down stairs only to find that they weren't the only ones who were woken up by Hedwig. The girls too were up, dressed and planning their schedule. Though they were unable to leave until after Fred and George did the morning dishes and finished painting the shed, but they still managed to leave the Burrow before ten thirty.

After the last of them arrived through the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, they headed to Gringotts and filled up their moneybags. Then Fred and George turned to them, did what Ron and Virginia was expecting, and told them that they were going to go off and visit some of their friends and that they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't get in too much trouble. 

George quickly added in, "Too much meaning mum's standards not our, `ickle Ronikins. And before we leave you little rascals I have to talk to you." 

When he returned Harry noticed a rather large grin on Ron's face and realized that the twins must have given some of the money Harry had won. Then they stood there for a few minutes wondering where they should go when Ginny mentioned that they only had five minutes until they had to meet Hermione. Their problem was solved and the four of them sprinted towards Flourish and Blotts. Though, they must have had the same idea as someone else because Ron, who was the fastest, plowed right into Hermione who was also running. After Ron had muttered a few choice words, he managed to stand up and hastily started to help her to her feet. But Hermione brushed him off and turned to great the others, first being Harry, who she quickly embraced and started questioning on how he was holding up and things like that. Harry noticed that Ron looked sort of mad, so he tried to assure Hermione that he himself was fine, and if anyone was wounded, it would be either herself or Ron. They all started laughing and he noticed that the two of them both blushed, but only Hermione started getting ready to chewing him out… So Ginny quickly decided that it was time for her to meet Ophelia, and Ron offered to buy ice cream. They all turned and gave Ron a weird look, but he just sauntered off towards the parlor, so they chose to follow. 

They sat down and a pretty witch with long black hair came and took their order, and that's when Ophelia directed their attention towards the two girls across the room. They both were petite, and about a head shorter than him, but other then their size and color of their hair they really didn't look a like. One had brown hair that was pulled tightly into a ponytail at the back of her head that complimented her wavy hair and happy golden brown eyes. She was wearing dark blue jean caprice, a cream colored lace up tee, and a type of high top shoe that had the name Converse on the side, and they had flames on them that matched her belt. She was quite pretty, and her face held a mischievous grin. The other had straight light brown hair that fell to her shoulder and bright green eyes that matched Harry's, but they looked slightly dazed instead of hurt. She was wearing a shirt that had a Norwegian Ridgeback on it, long baggy cargo shorts, and sandals. The only girlish thing she had on was earrings, but it didn't matter, because to Harry she didn't need anything more. He liked girls who didn't pile on makeup and jewelry; he thought the simpler the better. Though, they weren't the same as Ophelia, neither of them had the same kind of aura about them like she did.

Ophelia claimed to know them and once the waitress left, she went over to meet them. He noticed that only the one with straight brown hair look really happy to see her. She quickly returned with her friends and started to introduce them, the one with wavy hair was named Leona Nyx and the other was Eilene McGregor. They both looked very surprised when Ophelia proudly introduced Harry, but neither of them reacted like she had. Though he did notice that Eilene's eyes grew brighter, and she blushed slightly, he felt his cheek growing hot also. God, he hated these Bloody introductions. Both of the girls greeted them the same way the girl at the Deli did except they didn't ask Ginny what she preferred to be called. But Virginia still asked them to join them and they excepted.

Hermione asked the first question, "So do you all go to school together?"

Leona answered confidently, "Yes, we do. And you three attend Hogwarts correct?" They all nodded, and she continued, "And you all are in Gryffindor right?" They all nodded once again, she smiled at Ron (who was grinning at her like there was no tomorrow) and once again she continued, "That's cool, I think if I went there I would go to Ravenclaw though, but I'm not sure…"

Then Eilene cut in, "Harry, I heard you are a wonderful seeker. I play chaser on my house team at my school: we won the house cup last year…" she said with a blush, and quickly stopped. Ginny noticed that she was looking at Ophelia, and who was giving her a deadly glare.

So Ginny cut in before Harry could say anything, "What's your guy's favorite Quidditch team?"

"Well, I don't really have one… but Eilene is a real Chudley Cannons fan." Leona replied flatly, and returned the death glare Ophelia had now aimed at her.

"Wicked! I'm a Cannon's fan myself, and glad Ophelia's friends have more sense than her… Just joking Ophelia, but the Holyhead Harpies, come on…" Ron quickly shut up because he saw the looks he was getting from Hermione and Ophelia.

Seeing how uncomfortable things were getting, Harry opted that they start to leave since they had finish their ice cream a while ago. So they all started their shopping and continued casually chitchatting about everything from pets to what type of ink. Until Virginia said that she saw Colin and left to join him and a few other of her classmates shopping. That's when Leona seemed to remember someone, and asked Ophelia if she had yet to see Ellie. Harry had no idea who the heck the three girls were talking about, but it seemed to really upset Ophelia.

"No, I haven't, but I sure as heck wasn't looking for that git anyway." As Ophelia said this both of the girls looked slightly shocked. 

Eilene said, "Oh." And left it at that, but Leona's body stiffened and her face darkened. She appeared very upset and Hermione was very amazed when the only word that came out of her mouth was, "Why."

"I wasn't looking for her, because we got into a fight and she sent me this rude letter saying bad stuff about me and that she didn't want some like me as a friend, and things like that." Ophelia stated to her shoes. Both of the girls gave her skeptical look, Eilene tried to change the subject, but before she could Leona added on something that irritated Ophelia even more. 

"You know what Ophelia, that really doesn't sound like something Ellie would do. She's just not that type of person." Leona said through her teeth, Hermione noted that her that her irritation was apparent.

"Yea, well that shows how much you two know about her, because she did." 

"Are you sure you sure you're not exaggerating, because I've known her since she was five and I think I know her a bit better then you would…"

"I have too and that really doesn't sound like her." Eilene added quickly 

"Well, that's what she did." Ophelia growled, but there was something about the way she said it that made Hermione and the other two girls doubt that she was telling the whole truth. And it was pretty obvious where her friend's loyalties lay and Harry was pretty sure it wasn't with Ophelia.

Sensing the tension growing, Hermione decided that is might be a good time to change the subject, so he casually asked the two girls where they lived. His distraction worked, because they both turned and told them that they lived in Bristol, but not totally because Leona mumbled something about Ellie living there too. Then they continued shopping, and chatting for the next two hours when they realized how the time had flown and they needed to go meet Fred and George. So they said farewell, and left Hermione, Eilene, and Leona (who were having a very through conversation about some book they all had read). Then ran to the Leaky Cauldron to find the twins and Ginny all with forlorn looks on their faces because the three of them were five minutes late, but the twins quickly forgot and handed them each some floo powder and quickly went over to the fireplace. Some how Harry managed to go last, and just as he had just said "The Burrow" he saw **her**. The girl from the deli; she was sitting in a booth laughing with some one. But it was too late for him to do anything, because the floo powder started to work and he was taken away to the Burrow. 

**A/N:** Please forgive me if there are tons of spelling and gramor mistakes, but my beta's computer's down, and I was sick of waiting for him. So I just chose to post it like it is, and if it's really bad I'll repost it when I get it back from him.

I know you all want to know who she is, but I'm not ready to tell you yet so… **:** P   Just joking, and if you would like to find out about how I choose my character's weird names, just look at my profile for an explanation. And I don't know if this will be a Harry/Ginny fic, but I haven't really decided yet, so… In other words, my lips are sealed.

Please just keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out, but I don't know if I'll even post more chapters if I don't get more reviews…


	4. The Oak Tree

**Title:** The Fifth Year  
**Author: **Cactuskitty  
**Chapter: Four**  
**Summary: **It's the summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He is feeling guilty about Cedric's death, and is staying at the Burrow. Ron gets in a fight with Hermione leaving them all angry… 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series; they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

**Chapter Four:**

**The Oak Tree**

When Harry found himself in the Weasely's fireplace, he was still very perplexed and eager, so he decided he really needed to consult to Ron. Harry found his companion in his horrid orange room, staring out the window with a bemused expression on his face, but at the moment Harry didn't care what his friend was going through, he just wanted to tell him what he had seen.

"Ron, you'll never guess who I saw at the Leaky Cauldron!" But Harry didn't give him time to reply, instead he just started rambling, "Itwasherthatgirlfromthedeliwemetbutshedidn'ttellushernameremember! YourememberherRon? ThatgirlwhowaswearingcowboybootsandstartedtalkingaboutthatmuggleEinstein? TheonewhoaskedGinnyifshepreferedtobe…"

"What in hell are you talking about? I can't understand a single word you say when you speak like a bloody girl!" Ron growled.

"What's wrong with girls, Ronald Weasley? You better stop making sexist comments or I'll tell Hermione to give you a nice lengthy lecture. Now please repeat yourself again so we can understand you." The two boys were so focused on their conversation they didn't even notice that Ginny had followed Harry to Ron's room to see what he was so riled up about.

"Ginny! What the hell do you think you're doing in my room and listening to our private conversation?"

"What do you mean private? Your door was wide open! Now shut your bloody trap so Harry can tell us what happened at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thank you Ginny. Now as I was saying, you'll never guess who I saw at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Who? Draco right? I am thoroughly surprised that we didn't manage to run into that prat one time this entire trip. "Ron said while grinning and clenching his fists, "I kind of wish we had, I wanted to try some of the neat boxing moves Charlie taught me when he was down in July…" 

"No, not that stupid ferret. It was that girl from the deli! The one we met who never told us her name, remember?" He quickly added when he saw their questioning faces, "You remember her Ron. That girl who was wearing cowboy boots and started talking about that muggle Einstein? The one who asked Ginny if she preferred to be…"

"OH! Her! You saw her? Are you sure, Harry?" Ginny yelped in shock.

"Yes I'm sure it was her..." Harry growled.

"You're sure it was who?" Ophelia had decided that she wanted to be a part of their conversation.

Virginia turned and shot her a look that showed great distaste and annoyance, and Ophelia just glanced at her innocently. Harry observed that things had been awfully awkward between the two girls the last few days. Ron noticed too, and decided that he had better answer before one of them started fighting. So he began explaining. Though after the first three words of her brother's story, Virginia abruptly got up and left as quietly as she came in. So no one noticed as usual; except for maybe Ophelia who appeared like she was about to say something but chose to keep it to herself.

"…Then she left without her even telling us her name. Then when Harry was leaving the Leaky Cauldron he saw her. Right Harry?" Ron concluded.

"Ya, and she was talking to some one, but I couldn't tell who they were."

"So she was really into muggle science and she interrupted your conversation? She doesn't sound like that great of a person to me, but that's only my opinion. Though neither of you guys told me why on Earth you're looking for her."

"We aren't looking for her, really…" Harry said with his recurrent wistful expression, "I think it would just be nice to find out who she is. That's all, I suppose. You know, it was just the fact that she was pleasant and made us think, that was all." 

Ron thought about it for a while then replied, "Yes, that's all, she made us think. She's like an math problem, and we are trying to put two and two together." one thing about Harry, was he is always able to state the obvious. Ron admired that about him. He, on the other hand, just ended up baffling everyone.

"I see now. You don't really care about her, you just need to figure out the answer." Ophelia, declared with a look of absolute satisfaction on her face.

"Kind of, but I actually would like to get to know her, she sounds pretty interesting to me." Ron realized that he hadn't wholeheartedly agree with what he had said a moment before. But it didn't make a difference if he was now contradicting himself, because she seemed to have disregarded his comment anyways. She was now busy chatting Harry up, once again leaving Ron to be forgotten. He knew it, so he continued what he was doing before Harry had came and told him about his sighting…

****

Saturday came quickly and it was time for Ophelia and her parents to go back to Sheffield, _almost_ everyone was sad to see them go. Mrs. Weasely packed them all sandwiches, and Mr. Weasely was making plans for Ophelia to come and stay with them next summer. But because of the look Treva made, they all seriously doubted that it would ever happen. Percy and the twins were busy packing their uncles car. 

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were out near the huge oak tree in their back yard, busily saying goodbye to a teary eyed Ophelia. She had been moping about the Burrow all morning, which only made things harder. They heard Walter saying that if they didn't leave soon, he'd be late for a meeting with the Minister. Then Ophelia hugged her two cousins and said her goodbyes. When she came to Harry she tried to smile, and started sobbing harder. So not knowing what to do, Harry pulled her into a tight hug and told her not to fret, that they would see each other again. She mumbled something about never forgetting him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Harry grinned and continued to look down at her, as Virginia left. Once again unnoticed. No one seemed to have observed the evil smirk Ophelia had aimed at her, but there wasn't anything anyone could do anyway, the damage was done. Ophelia was leaving, and Virginia was glad. 

****

School started on Monday, so everyone woke early. The boys packed their trunk, and headed to Platform 9 ¾. The crowd in the train station wasn't as big as it usually was, and while walking towards their destination they found the one person all three of them were looking for: Hermione. After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasely, the four of them happily boarded the train and started their search for an empty compartment: a task easier said then done.

They finally found one near the back of the train and merrily started chatting. Until they asked Hermione what she had done over the summer and she told them about her trip to Victor Krum's house for a week in the beginning of August. 

"What do you mean you went to Krum's house in August? You were on vacation… Oh, I see now."

"No, Ron. It's not like that. It's not like I preferred his company to yours or anything. I would have had a much better time at the Burrow. I had to go…"

"Who forced you? Who pointed a wand at you and told you if you didn't go they'd use the killing curse? Krum?" Ron's face was red with anger.

"No! Victor wouldn't ever do anything to hurt anyone, you know that, and I had to go because he asked me before you did." Ginny could have sworn she heard Hermione mumble the words "once again."

"Why didn't you just tell us that was why you couldn't come? We wouldn't have minded; you had no reason to lie."

"Ronald Weasely, do you honestly think that if I told you I couldn't come vacation with you because I was staying with Victor, you would have acted rationally? You would have reacted the same way you are reacting right now. You would probably refuse to speak to me and call off our friendship like you will in a few minutes!"

"You're damned right I'm calling off our friendship! Who wants a friend who lies to them, huh? Who keeps secrets?"

"Do I have to go over this with you again? Fine, let me explain this to you Ron. How many secrets do you and Harry keep from me?  A myriad, correct? So why should I have to tell you guys everything? It's always acceptable for you to go and hang out with whomever you want; flirt with girls. But I'm not, right? I'm not allowed to do anything, am I? I'm not permitted to notice anyone other than you and Harry because I am your possession. Ron, you don't even notice I'm a girl unless someone else does first. If Victor were a girl you wouldn't mind him half as much. But because he's male and he knows I'm a girl, you care." Hermione was on a roll, and the other three people in her compartment were staring at her in surprise, so she took a breath and continued,  "Want to know something Ron? If anyone should be not on speaking terms, it should be me not talking to you." And with that, she got up and left the compartment. 

"Ron, you should go talk to her." Virginia said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not talking to her, she's the one who lied." Ronald challenged.

"Ya, but Ron, she is right. You do take advantage of her." Harry stated quite plainly, as usual.

"Are you taking her side now?" Ron accused, Ginny was bored by this entire conversation so she go up and silently left to find Hermione.

"No, but she was right, we never notice her until someone else does. Think about how many times we take her for granted. Think about it, and then we had better go talk to her and apologize."

"You can go, but I won't. I don't feel as if I've done anything wrong."

"Well, she thinks you have, and we are not going to ruin our friendship with her just because you are being a prat. You have no say in this, if you don't go, Ron, I swear I'll give you a black eye." the look on his face showed that he meant what he said; Harry had grown slightly muscular over the summer, and now stronger than Ron.

"Fine! Let's go and get this whole bloody thing over with!" Ron scowled, but he got up and went with Harry to go find Hermione.

When they found her she was not alone, she was in a compartment with Virginia, Lavender, and Parvati. The two boys were in a state of shock when they saw Virginia in there with the other girls. They could have sworn she was just in the compartment with them! They quickly snapped out of it, and Harry started, "Hermione, Ron and I have to tell you something."

She raised an eyebrow when he said Ron, but she nodded her head and continued listening, "We wanted to say that we are sorry that we take you for grated, but sometimes; you know how it is, we find it hard to relate with you because you are a girl. We don't… come on Ron it's your turn."

"Fine, Harry you little…It's just we don't notice that it bothers you, so when you do it to us we don't realize that it's a feeling you get all the time. So, I'msorryIactedlikeatotalprat." Ron mumbled the last part; he really hated apologizing especially when he knew he wasn't in the wrong.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione wasn't going to let him off that easy, but she knew she shouldn't really be pushing her luck, because she was actually the one who they should be getting yelled at, not the boys. But she really needed to understand what they were constantly doing. And it wasn't everyday that she could get Ron to apologize to her… 

"You know what I said. And I wouldn't repeat it for all the tea in China! So there, are you happy now? Would you _now_ be able to go back _our_ compartment without _another_ lecture! " Ron shouted and turned to leave the compartment as the four girls giggled at him.

"Fine let's go then. We'll finish our conversation at school, okay, Lavender and Parvati?" And with that, she turned and followed Ron. She left Harry there to wonder what the heck they were talking about for a few minutes. Then, he noticed the three girls giggling at him, and he too headed for their compartment on the other side of the train. They sat there in silence until the train stopped at the front of Hogwarts and they quickly got out and searched for an empty carriage.

This year the sorting seemed shorter than usual, and might have been because it appeared that there were a lot less first years than ever before. It also seemed that there were less returning students: Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Justin Finchfinchly, and Hanna Abbot, to name a few. They were all very sad to hear about Neville's not returning, but Seamus said he had spoken with him over the summer and said that he was attending Beaubaxton this year, because his gran thought that Hogwarts was getting too dangerous. _Things were going to be different this year_, Harry thought to himself. _This year I am not going to get in to trouble. I am not going to do anything that will put my friends or me in danger, because it's not fair. It's not fair that because Voldemort has some weird grudge against me everyone I know is in danger._

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. It may seem like nothing happened, but a ton of things actually did, you just need to read between the lines. All the big exciting stuff will happen in the next chapter, and it may include the identity of the mystery girl. I'm still deciding.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and my wonderful beta reader Steffi who, with the help of my other friend Rachel, forced this chapter out of me; only after two weeks of pestering. With out them this story would never have been made. Oh, and I can't forget my other beta Tommy, who even though he wasn't able to help me lately has been there since chapter one. Thanks again, and please review.


	5. Ashes and Tears

**Title: The Fifth Year**

**Author: **Cactuskitty****

Chapter Five: Ashes and Tears

**Summary:** Harry wakes up from a awful dream and goes in search of Dumbledore…****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

**Chapter Five:**

**Ash and Tears**

Harry abruptly sat up in his sweat-drenched bed, grabbed his smoldering forehead with one hand and tried to find his glasses with the other. It had happened again, he had had one of those dreadful dreams and he had to find Dumbledore. He staggered out of bed, reached for his robe and invisibility cloak as he some how managed to get out of Gryffindor Tower with his eyes closed and not breaking his neck. That was quite an accomplishment but Harry didn't have time to applaud himself, he was in too much pain. Though once again he had been more than fortunate, as he happened to run into a gray, bearded, old man, with half moon glasses. He knew that otherwise he never would have made it to his office.

"Was it just me, or was that an invisible person I just ran into?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle, and Harry took of his cloak and the head master continued. "Now, may I ask? What are you doing out at three o'clock in the morning? Not getting into trouble I hope, or should I say look for it, my dear Mr. Potter?"

"No, actually professor, I was looking for you. I need to tell you something…" Though before he could finish, the poor boy passed out on the icy hallway floor.

***  *  *  *  ***

 "So, you have finally decided to come around." The headmaster said with an odd stern expression on his face. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"How long was I out?"

'You've been unconscious for two days. Though, moving on to more imperative things, what was the reason why you were looking for me the other night? It seemed to be very urgent."

"Yes it is professor, I have had another dream. This one was much worse than any of the other ones." The professor's blue eyes darkened and he cut in.

"This dream wouldn't have to do anything with an incident at a school would it?" Dumbledore's expression was now unreadable.

"Yes professor, how did you know?" Harry did wait for him to answer, he just stared into space awkwardly and told Dumbledore his story, "All these innocent people were brutally slaughtered it was awful. The death eaters somehow managed to get in to the academy and were setting things on fire and killing teachers… It was terrible… They even killed some students, poor innocent students.  Young ones, probably only first years, older ones my age, one who looked like Hermione, about a dozen! Everyone was running and ear piercing screams; it was so terrible... He blew up the kitchen and the library… So many unlawful deaths… all those innocent people…" Harry paused for a moment and a tear rolled down his pale cheek, "Then, all of a sudden Voldemort told them to stop. It was weird he could have taken down the entire school but he didn't. He said that that was enough to refresh my memory of what he was capable of. And with that they left. Nothing more, they just left. Like that, as if what they had just done was as simple as anything. It was so awful, professor."

The headmaster just stared at him with such a look of sympathy that frightened him. Harry didn't know what was wrong, though for some reason he was absolutely positive he wouldn't like it. The stillness between them had lasted so long that when the headmaster finally spoke, Harry jumped at the sound of his calm voice.

"Harry, I really don't want to tell you this, especially after what happened last year… but I would rather you heard it now from me, than later." He paused for a moment and looked at the fifteen-year old boy lying in front of him, and said quite sternly, "Harry, the reason why I knew that it had to do with a school was because the same thing happened to a small wizarding academy just outside of Oxford yesterday."

The color drained from Harry's face and he started to cry. The feelings of self hatred that he had forgotten over the summer came back in a sudden rush ten times worse than before. _How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so weak as to pass out…_

"Just think," He said between his sobs, "If I had never passed out this may have never happened."

"Harry, you can't blame yourself. No one saw this coming; we tried to warn everyone, though no one would listen. At least they all know that we were telling the truth. Well, that's as far as we are going to discuss this topic right now, you need to get your rest."

"Professor, I really don't think I could sleep right now even if I wanted to."

"That's why I had Madame Pompfry bring in a dreamless sleep potion. Please drink it and I will see you tomorrow." The professor got up and reached for the door.  "Sleep well Harry."

"Thank you professor."  Though before the headmaster could leave Harry realized something, ad he somehow managed to ask, "Wait a moment professor, this school wouldn't happen to be called Alberic Grunnion's Academy for Young Witches and Wizards by perchance?"

"Yes, how did you… Oh yes of course you recognize it, Ron's cousin goes there, correct?"

"Yes. Is she? Is she…"

"Don't worry, she is only a bit shaken. You should all thank God that she looked nothing like a Weasely or she would… Well… You know… Don't worry about her; she is one of the many that are transferring here in a few weeks once they recover. I do believe that our school will become quite packed, but it is the least we can do to help. Especially after all they went through." Dumbledore paused awkwardly.

"I agree, that is the least we could do…" He stopped and whipped the remaining tears off his face before he finished, "Thank you professor. If there is anything you would like me to do to help fit in just ask…"

"Of course Harry, I was going to ask you anyway. Ron and Hermione we some of the first I asked to help show the fifth years around once they have been sorted. So if that's all, I suggest you drink that potion before you use up all your energy and won't be a help to anyone."

"Yes professor." With that Harry picked up the goblet next to his bed and gulped down the foul tasting potion, and passed out a few seconds later.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to put out, but I have been really busy with drama and writing other things. I am surprised my friends haven't killed yet for not writing in so long… Oh well, what can I say other than **please review!**


	6. The Arrival

**Title: The Fifth Year**

**Author: **Cactuskitty****

**Chapter Six: The Arrival**

**Summary:** Harry wakes up from a awful dream and goes in search of Dumbledore…****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter book series, they belong to J. K. Rowling, so please don't sue.

**A/N:** ***=flashback/end of flashback

**Chapter Six:**

**The Arrival**

The days passed by Harry very quickly after his conversation with Dumbledore and everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new students. Though Harry and most of the other fifth years barely had time to think about that, because of the difficulty of all their classes. Even Defense Against Darks Arts wasn't a free ride anymore. Their new teacher was more difficult than any other teacher they had ever had in that subject. Her name was Rowena Odele, and you could tell by her age that she was quite new to the teaching profession. No one was shocked when they found out that she had only graduated two years ago. Though despite her age, she was almost as strict as McGonagall and her assignments were nearly as brutal as Snape's. So with classes like that and Quidditch practices (Ron was the new keeper,) they barely ever had any free time to even tie their shoes.

To add on to that Harry was going through a mass depression. It seemed that he didn't even enjoy flying anymore; it was so bad. No one knew how to approach him since he hadn't told anyone of his dream and they just took to the idea that he was loosing it. Except for his two best friends and Ginny. She had decided that it was time she had a word with him, or in other word her best friend was forcing her to do so.

***

_"Goodness Chloe!  Just look at how upset he is! Doesn't he get that it's not his fault?" Ginny said to her best friend Chloe Nobuko the popular and brilliant fourth year who, was everything Ginny wanted to be. Forward, clever, Oriental, pretty, not easily tempered, and liked by almost every one. God, she even suspected that Draco respected her, though that could have been because their mothers were such good friends…_

_"Well, some things are harder for others to get over. Just give him some time Gin, and he'll come around." Chloe said, and then with a daring glint in her black almond shaped eyes added, "In the mean time why don't you talk to him?"_

_Ginny looked at her friend with a skeptical look and asked, "Why? It's not like he'd listen. Plus, I'm getting over him. Remember? Was it not you, who said that I should come to the realization that he is just a stupid celebrity crush? That he proved this summer that he barely can decipher me from a tree. Also that I should just forget about him, because you know for a fact that a lot of cute guys are coming from my cousin's," After that word Ginny made a terrible face, and continued, "school. Because she and some of you other friends go there."_

_"Yes, I know, but I still think you should talk to him. Who knows, it might do you both some good." That ended the conversation, and they both went back to their Herbology homework._

_***_

Ginny decided that she had better hurry up and make a fool of herself before she would loose him to Quidditch practice, and lucky for her she spotted him on the way to the library.

"Harry," She yelled, then in a much quieter voice added, "Please wait up, I really would like to talk to you for a moment."

Harry stopped and responded in the half-hearted way he addressed everything else, it was very obvious that his thoughts where somewhere else. "Sure Ginny, what do you need to talk about?"

"Harry, I really would like to talk to you about this entire school thing." She swooned for a minute as she realized how easy it was for her to address him, but her happiness quickly faded once she saw how dead his green eyes now looked, "I really think that it's important for you to realize that it wasn't your fault. For crying out loud Harry, no one even knew about it. And even if they did, there wasn't anything they could have done. Half of Britain still doesn't believe that he is back yet."

Those last three lines infuriated Harry, and his green eyes quickly came back to life. _If only she could have known how wrong she was, how utterly and terribly wrong._ He had known it was going to happen, and he may have been able to have done something if had had been able to stay conscious. So what right did all these people have to tell him he was not to blame? Because he was to blame as far as he was concerned, did Voldemort not say that he was only doing it to show Harry what he, the nasty devil, was capable of? So why the hell couldn't anyone understand? Though then again, he never told anyone other than Dumbledore about the dream, and he wasn't going to let Ginny in on it now. It really wasn't her concern anyhow.

"Look Virginia," He watched as she cringed at her name, " Don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't want to discuss this with you, or anyone for that matter. Though I would like to talk to you about something. Next time you decide to meddle in other's matters, find out all of the information before you confront them. Understand?" She nodded and he continued, "Because there is a lot more to this attack then most know… Why am I telling you this anyway, it's not like you would understand."

By this time Ginny had started to cry, though she was much more angry than upset. So she shook with rage as she responded, "Oh, but I understand perfectly Harry." She said with a smirk, "I understand that the next time I decide to be a good person and try to help a 'friend' out of a depression not to waste my time. Because they would much rather sit around feeling sorry for themselves, and take the easy way out instead of trying to improve their emotional condition or their surroundings. Once I can do that, I'll remember to stop worrying about people who couldn't give a damn about me." She stopped and started laughing, "Yes, I'll do that. I think we're done here, so good bye Harry."

After those three last words she stalked back to Gryffindor tower, now crying because she had just truly understood that what Chloe had said was true. He could never value her as a person, and that hurt her much more than anything he had said. Though surprisingly Chloe was right again, the talk had done her good. She was now completely over Harry, she could never be with someone who disregarded her feelings like that. So when she said goodbye, she had truly meant it.

But Chloe was right in more way than one, because what Ginny had had said to him stuck a nerve, maybe more than one…

*       *        *       *

The day finally came when the new students we to arrive, and everyone was lectured as to how to be sensitive around them, because they had all just suffered a great lost. Though even a seminar couldn't keep down their spirits, while waiting for their new guest at dinner. It seemed that everyone was excited, even Draco Malfoy. He was telling anyone who would listen about his supposed "_good friend_" who was going to be joining them at Hogwarts, and he was very anxious to see "_her"_ again. Though no one really cared, except for a couple of his usual Slytherin lemmings. Most were just happy that it was keeping him so preoccupied that he had nearly (except for a few stray comebacks) stopped being such a nuisance. Though, Ron and a few other boys in various houses we taking bets on how ugly she might be..

But despite everyone's enthusiasm, Harry was feeling guiltier than ever. He had stopped being depressed after his 'chat' with Ginny, but he couldn't help feeling that he was to blame. Even if he wanted to see Ophelia more than ever, part of him feared her coming. The reason was, he could never explain to her why he felt so guilty, because the thought of her blaming him would be too much to bear. Even the idea of her ever finding out was enough to drive him insane. The idea of all the pain he had caused her, Harry felt sick jus thinking about it. _Life was just so unfair…_ He was so busy contemplating his guilt, he wouldn't even have noticed that the new students had arrived if Ron hadn't elbowed him very hard in the gut to point out that Ophelia and her two friends had come in.

There they were, standing in a line with at least thirty more students. Most around their age and girls, which pleasantly surprised them (meaning Harry and Ron.) Though unlike nearly everyone in Hogwarts, most looked as though it pained them to be here. The all looked very scared and tired, much like they had all looked their first year. Though Harry's attention was redirected as Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome everyone. If it had been for other circumstances you had all come here, I am sure you would find this place much more…" He paused for a moment in thought, but before he could continue everyone's attention was diverted towards the huge doors that led to the great hall. They had just been slammed by what seemed to be a very embarrassed looking girl, around his age. Though he was unable to identify anything more, because of the way she walked, like a scolded child, towards the front of the room to join the rest of the new students.  

"Ah, Miss Greer, I am so glad you were able to join us."

The girl responded quickly and politely by saying in a very respectful voice, "Please excuse my tardiness professor, but while we were being led here I was paying more attention to your beautiful campus than where I was going. So please except my dearest apology for interrupting your speech and for being late." With that and a small wave to Eilene and Leona, who seem to be giggling, she walked to the end of the line.

Her voice sounded somewhat familiar to Harry, but he was unable to place it. Though the mystery was soon solved when Ginny, who was sitting by him, quickly realized whom she was when McGonagall called "Greer, Darcy" and the girl rose and faced the Hall. 

"Hey Ron, isn't that the girl from the deli?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah Gin, I think it is! Harry look, it's her!" Ron said in an excited voice, then added, "I wonder what house she'll be sorted in? I hope she's in Gryffindor, she seemed sort of brave."

Harry for the first time in weeks actually looked interested in the conversation, "Me too Ron, but isn't it taking a long time?"

"Maybe she's a complex person." Hermione said with a smile on her face, "Now will some one please remind me who she is again?"

Though before any of them could answer, the hat had made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" It yelled out and she walked over to the clapping blue table, where she quickly sat next to Chloe and where they instantly embraced and engaged in conversation. And Ginny figure that this was one of her many friends.

"DAMN!" Ron nearly shouted, "Now we'll never find out anything about her." He said with a look of great distain.

Though his bitterness was quickly diverted by Hermione, who said, "Hey look at the Slytherin table! It seems as though the incredible bouncing ferret is just as upset about the hat's decision as you are!" She said with a laugh.

"I'll bet she was the '_friend'_ he was talking about; and I bet the poor arse is angry because she isn't Slytherin scum like he is!" Ron said with a laugh.

"No really Ron?" Harry said in a sarcastic voice and tried to shield himself from Ron who had just whacked him hard, "I wonder if he knows about her interest in muggle science…"

"Oh damn! I just remembered, the bet… I _so_ lost… I bet she was uglier than Pansy and Millicent combined, but you can I was wrong…" Ron said in a grave voice as Hermione hit him on the side of his head, "Ow 'Moine! What the hell was that for?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing betting on how ugly girls are? Don't you know how mean that is?" She squawked in a mother-like fashion.

"Gosh Hermione, it's not like you weren't thinking the exact same thing!" Ron said in a defensive voice.

"I was not! And how would you know what I am thinking? I thought you cheated in Divinations?" Hermione said in a very hushed, but angry voice. "And as matter of fact, Malfoy is a very handsome looking boy. There is no reason why is '_friend_' wouldn't be tolerably handsome."

"_So_, you're checking out Malfoy now? As is Krum wasn't bad enough..." Ron started to say, but was cut off by a very flustered looking Ginny.

"Shut your bloody trap right now Ronald! Eilene is going to be up to and I don't' want you two to spoil it for her, so just be quiet, before I bloody make you, you prat!" And you could tell by her menacing voice that she meant what she said. She had really been cantankerous the last few days, and Harry was starting to think that it might have been partially his fault.

"McGregor, Eilene!" McGonagall shouted.

A few seconds later the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" And their table burst out in cheers as Eilene came and sat in-between Harry and Ron. Though they didn't have any time to talk to her, because the next person called was:

"Nyx, Leona!"

She was sorted in to Ravenclaw and went to go sit with Darcy and Chloe. The three of them seemed very happy about the hat's decision, and continued chatting away merrily.

It seemed to take a very long time for Ophelia's name to come up. And when the time finally came, she was very much the center of attention. This was due to the fact that everyone was surprised to see another Weasely, let alone a tall, blond one. Though, that would most likely be the least shocking thing about her…

Harry could not wait for her to come join them; they had so much to talk about. Though his idea was shot down once the old hat screamed out its answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" Is the answer the hat screamed out loudly, and everyone started whispering. No one knew what to think, _a Weasely in Slytherin?_ Everyone was astonished except for three people: Virginia, that Darcy girl, and Ophelia. Poor Harry though he was going to start hyperventilating; he was so displeased. And the thing that caused him the most anguish was that he had remembered what Dumbledore had told him about the Sorting Hat in his second year. And Harry found it very hard to believe that she had actually wanted to go to that house, but then again he had only known her for a week_. Maybe she was more cunning then she let on…_


	7. Relations and Nicknames

Title: The Fifth Year Author: Cactuskitty Chapter: Seven Disclaimer: I do not own anything/person/idea for the Harry Potter book series.  
  
Chapter Seven: Relations and Nicknames  
  
Ophelia didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as she sat down at the Slytherin table right across from Malfoy. He seemed quite calm as he engaged her in conversation.  
  
"So, how did a lowly weasel like yourself manage to be sorted into a house so above you and our family's social level?" He asked with a smirk creeping on to his long pale lips.  
  
And by her disgusted expression it was obvious that Ophelia didn't care too much for his fowl sense of humor. So it wasn't a shock when she replied quite coldly to this snooty boy. "Excuse me?" But when she turned to face him it appeared as though a light went on in her head, causing her entire attitude to change, "Oh, you must be Draco Malfoy! My cousin and his friend Harry told me so much about you."  
  
The second the name Harry was mentioned his face went dark and his smirk disappeared, a cruel sneer took its place as he replied, "I'm sure they did."  
  
But it seemed as though Ophelia didn't notice because she continued in a cheery voice, "Harry claims that you have an ego bigger than Lockhart's and less of a personality than Snape (whomever he is.) And my grammar is much too clean for me to tell you what Ron said you are."  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow at the last statement, and looked like he was pondering his reply, but he answered much sooner than Ophelia though he would, "So, what do you think of me?"  
  
"I personally agree with Harry; so far, but I should say that I am highly surprised with your behavior. I would think that someone like you, coming from such a highly respected pureblood wizarding family, would be more respectful to their superiors."  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone knows that the Weasely family is barely a step higher on the social ladder from scum." Malfoy stated in a tiresome voice.  
  
"That might be true about some members of our family; but do I even look like a Weasely?" She asked with a cunning expression.  
  
"No. So what exactly are you getting at weasel? Are you saying you're not a Weasely?"  
  
"No, you git, I'm a Weasely alright, but if I don't look like one what makes you think that I'll act like one?" She stated very sternly, and in a cold voice added, "Look, you prat, if I was anything like that pathetic red heads in my family would I be sitting here talking to you right now?"  
  
"Very true weasel." He once again seemed to be in deep concentration, then he abruptly intrupted the awkward silence, "Now that you are finished, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How good of a friend are you with Darcy Greer?"  
  
"As much as you are with my cousin, why?" She asked with a skeptical look.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Well, they don't seem to be killing eachother." Harry said in an impassionate voice.  
  
"Eilene looked up from her food covered plate over to where Harry was staring, "What? Oh, you mean Ophelia and Draco?"  
  
"Yes, but how do you know who Malfoy is?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron managed to add with his mouth full of food, "We didn't point out that bloody prat to you."  
  
"Ew! Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione squealed.  
  
Eilene giggled as she answered the question, "Every fifth year girl at Grunnion's knew who Draco Malfoy was because of his friendship with Ellie. That's probably the only reason why 'Phelia's talking to him."  
  
Ginny suddenly redirected her attention from her conversation with Adrienne, another new student who was sorted into their house, to talk to Eilene, "Who is Ellie? Did she transfer too?"  
  
"Yea, she goes here, she was sorted into ravenclaw." Once she said the last word the four Gryffindors started scanning their brains for a new student named Ellie, Eleanor, or something like that, and Eilene continued, "She is also one of my best friends."  
  
Virginia voiced their thoughts by saying, "I don't remember McGonagall calling anyone by the name of Ellie. Is she coming later?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have explained. Ellie is just a nickname, her real name is Darcy Greer."  
  
"How'd you get Ellie from Darcy?" Ron questioned, spraying food on his plate with every word.  
  
"Ron! Stop it! It's so disgusting!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Eilene giggled and Harry noticed that her green-eyes sparkeled when she laughed, "Her middle name is Eleanor. When she first told us, she had declaired her extreme hatred of the name that had been pasted down to every oldest girl in the Greer family since the thirteenth century. So naturally, when we found out that her family all called her Ellie, we did too. The name sort of stuck and no one calls her Darcy anymore."  
  
"That's kind of mean." Virginia mumbled.  
  
"She doesn't mind, she's use to it now. Isn't she Adrienne?" She asked the tall blond.  
  
"No, I really don't think that she minds anymore. Plus I really think that Ellie fits her a lot better than Darcy." After saying that Adrienne started a conversation with Semeus.  
  
"That's what I think. Eilene said with a quick nod of her head.  
  
"So what does Ophelia have against her? She appeared very angry when Leona mentioned her when we were shopping." Hermione stated with a interrogating expression.  
  
"Umm. I don't think I can really tell you that. Let's just say that they aren't really friends anymore, because." Eilene made a face that showed she was trying to figure out a way to open the bag, but not let the cat out, "Because Ellie was tired of her pulling Ophelia's."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'd rather not say." She replied with an exasperated look, as though it had taken a lot of her energy to explain.  
  
"That's fine, it's really none of our business any way." Virginia bluntly stated, and Harry thought he heard her mumble something a long the lines of, "I understand completely."  
  
Hermione, who noticed the ever growing tension, changed the subject to something they all we wondering, "How does she know the Malfoys?"  
  
Eilene's smile returned once again as she turned to Ginny and asked, "Do you know Chloe Nobuko? She's a fourth year Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yes, I know her. She's one of my best friends." Ginny joyously replied.  
  
"She's one of mine too." Eilene grinned, and Virginia decided that she liked this girl, "Well, the three of their mothers work together. So they both were pretty well known by our class. But not as well as you three." She added with a deep blush.  
  
"Really? Ron questioned with a huge grin, "No wonder Leona knew we were in Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, well I just hope no one reads Teen Witch." Harry said with a grammace.  
  
"Teen Witch!" Adrienne exclaimed, "I love that magizine! I own every copy from the last three years. Boy, Rita Seeker did a number on you guys."  
  
"Yes, I know she did." Hermione said coldly, but hastily added, "But don't worry, we always find a way to come out even."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eilene wondered.  
  
"I would rather, how would you say, keep it in a jar." She replied with a huge grin.  
  
"Will you please tell us later?" Adrienne begged.  
  
But instead of answering her directly, Hermione just winked and said, "I'll think about it."  
  
After that was said Harry tuned out the girls melodioius conversation and began to try to take in everything that had happened. Ophelia was surprisingly sorted into Slytherin. The identity of the strange science- loving girl was discovered. And it seemed as though the two of them dispised each other. Harry wondered how she could be friends with that prat Malfoy, and like so many other girls dislike Ophelia. He found this idea very strange and tried to imagine how anyone could find such a bloody wanker friend up to Gryffindor tower where he soon found himself asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter Eight coming soon! Hope you liked this one, review if you do. 


	8. Inviting Hitler to a Synagogue

Title: The Fifth Year Author: Cactuskitty Chapter: Eight Disclaimer: I do not own anything/person/idea for the Harry Potter book series.  
Chapter Eight: Inviting Hitler to a Synagogue  
  
The next day was Saturday and the first of many Hogsmeade trips. Ron had woken his sullen-faced colleague early, because as he had put it, it was their job to make sure that the new students fit in comfortable. Causing Harry to be forced out of bed and into the bathroom, where he was truly woken by the freezing cold shower. After a few screams, he joined Ron in the common room where they waited for what seemed like hours for the others to get up.  
  
Finally, after nineteen games of exploding snap and two lectures from Hermione, their first new student came down. He was a smallish boy, most likely a first year, with sandy hair and peering blue eyes. The only question he had was whether there was really a giant squid or if they were just pulling his leg. After twelve more questions along those lines Hermione told them that their job was pointless, and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
* * * *  
  
As they were about to leave the hall, their attention was diverted towards two very sleeping looking girls from Ravenclaw; both clad in rose- colored pajamas.  
  
"I told you today was a Hogsmeade trip. Why did you think nothing was happening today? I know it's Saturday, but still.."  
  
"Darcy, shut up. I think we both made the mistake." The other girl who they just realized was Leona hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about Leo?" Her wavy haired friend quickly directed her friend's attention towards the remaining stunned students who were trying to finish off their meal, "Oops." after that quite exclamation, the two of them headed towards their table where Chloe was try very hard to conceal her laughter, but failing miserably.  
  
Though before they could reach their safe spot Snape stood up clapping, "Bravo Miss Greer! You really know how to make an entrance, don't you? I can't wait to see what you have planned for dinner. Maybe by then you would have learned how to make it to meals on time. Otherwise, you will find yourself loosing points for your house." He said with his notorious sneer, and then added frigidly, "Oh and next time, I expect you and Miss Nyx will be arrayed in something other than your bedroom attire."  
  
"Yes professor, I'll be sure to remember my matching blue robe tomorrow." She replied with a playful grin.  
  
"Watch this Harry. She's going to get more house points taken away from her then when Fred and George set fire to Hannah's hair!" whispered Ron eagerly.  
  
Though Snape let him down, by instead smirking and saying, "You see that you do that next time. It may cause you less of an embarrassment."  
  
"Wicked! I can't believe that she got away with that!" proclaimed Ron completely astonished.  
  
"Why? All she was doing was being pleasant, and that teacher seems to have a good humor." Adrienne stated matter-of-factly, as though Snape being friendly was as natural as the grass is green.  
  
"Yeah, he really doesn't seem as evil as you made him sound Harry. Are you sure you weren't exaggerating?" Eilene asked in an amiable and comforting tone.  
  
"No, just wait until we have him, then you'll get what I was saying." Harry answered half-heartedly. He was feeling guilty again about the attack, and it was obvious that his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"Yeah Harry! They'll see his true colors on Monday when we have double potions." Ron stopped and made a ponderous face that made it seem as though he had a lot on his mind, then he finally continued, "Why don't we ask Leona and Ellie if they want to join us today?"  
  
"What for?" Hermione questioned while peering over her very advanced looking transfiguration book.  
  
Ron's face was burgundy when he finally replied, "Well, it is our job to make sure that everyone doesn't have too hard of a time fitting in, and it seems as though those two are having some difficulty. So I just though that we should show them the ropes, eh Harry?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, ropes, sounds good.." Harry mumbled, "What about your cousin?"  
  
"Well. I guess we could." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't you two think that that would be like inviting Hitler to a Synagogue?" Hermione asked while still staring at her book.  
  
"Who's Hitler? And what's a Synagogue?" Ron probed.  
  
"I'll explain later, Ron." the conversation had now grasped Harry's attention, "What do you mean Hermione?"  
  
"The conclusion I am approaching, Harry," She started to explain in her regular know it all fashion, "Is that every piece of evidence we have about these two girls tell us that there is a mutual felling of abhorrence among them. Do you really think that it's ideal to invite them both?" Hermione spoke slowly as if she was conversing with small children. She suddenly remembered the bashful Eilene - who had been cast aside from their conversation, and was politely waiting to be included again. And Hermione instantly set on asking the hushed medium to give her opinion on their mild problem.  
  
"Hermione, it doesn't matter what you do, it's not as hard as you're making it seem. The two of them most definitely aren't chummy, but like most girls, they chose to act out towards the other subliminally rather than with words. It isn't as though they try to hex each other whenever they get with in a yard of the other." Eilene snickered, "Who does that still?"  
  
"Oh." said a scarlet-faced Ronald Weasely, and it appeared as though he wanted to elaborate, but stopped, because he noticed his tall fair- haired next of kin taking post next to Harry.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Hermione voiced before picking her colossal book up again; she didn't even seem to notice the revolting look Ophelia had directed towards her.  
  
"So, have you all decided to shun me because of the sorting? Or have you just forgotten me over the summer?" Ophelia asked, and it was apparent to whom she was directing her question towards.  
  
"Ophelia!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "Who could forget you?" her face gleamed, "We were just about to ask if you wanted to join us at Hogsmeade."  
  
"I'd love to Harry! Who else is going?"  
  
"The five of us," Ron answered impassively, Ophelia gave him an icy glare, and he continued, "and we were just about to invite Chloe, Leona, and Ellie if the wanted to come too."  
  
She turned her face towards Harry again as she gave her response, "I would love to join you Harry, sounds like loads of fun." Her voice faked optimism, "Why don't we all meet at the Three Broomsticks around noon for butterbeer. I heard it was the best place to eat there."  
  
The nodded in response- Ophelia left to go join her new Slytherin peers - and the five of them headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Once there, they noted that only two of the three were present.  
  
"Eilene! I was just wondering when you would remember your old friends." Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, what's up with that?" Leona jostled; imported phrases such as those highlighted the fact that she was a foreigner. She had nearly outgrown her American accent in the five years she had lived in Britain, but it was always quite apparent that she was no native.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you could have come over too." Eilene grinned.  
  
"What brings you five to this side of the Great Hall? I hope you aren't here to sike us out about the house cup, because everyone knows we have the best seeker." Leona teased.  
  
"Oh shut up Leo, you guys don't stand a chance." Eilene defended, before she started her exclamation, "We actually came to ask you about. Where's Ellie?"  
  
At that moment a grim faced Ellie stumbled into the chair next to Leona without even appearing to notice the four other Gryffindors, "Right here, why? What are you accusing me of?" She then stopped and smiled half- heartedly at the others, "Oh, hello Virginia, Ron, Harry. and I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced."  
  
"That's Hermione." Eilene answered, then she started the interrogation of her friend. "And where have you been?"  
  
"Where do you think she's been, Eilene?" Leona replied slyly; Ellie blushed and elbowed her gruffly.  
  
Eilene only smiled knowingly, and the seemed to end the conversation. This left Ron a disappointed state, for had wanted to know where she had been. Though his happiness was quickly recover when Leona briskly changed the subject.  
  
"What did you want to ask us?" Leona was very blunt; one of the many traits she embodied that Ron deeply respected.  
  
"Oh, we were wondering if the three of you wanted to join us during the Hogsmeade trip." Harry answered, "Would you like to?"  
  
"Who are we?" Chloe asked in the same impatient tone Ginny had been using with him lately. He wondered what he had done to loose their respect.  
  
Hermione, who had noticed her friend's ponderous look answered the question. Once hearing Ophelia's name the three of them reacted differently, Leona's pale lips tightened, Chloe raised her eyebrows, and Ellie's expression was simply unreadable. Hermione found the entire thing amusing and nearly grinned, but she somehow managed to restrain herself.  
  
"Count me in." Chloe declared freely, "Ginny and I had some shopping to do anyway."  
  
"What about you two?" Asked an almost too eager Ron.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could." Leona drawled, "I wanted to get something for my little brother before Halloween."  
  
"Sorry, but I already made plans." Ellie said courteously, "I'll see if I can catch up with your group before this trip is thru."  
  
"That's fine." Hermione was depicting their schedule, "Shall we meet in front of the carriages in a hour?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Their time in Hogsmeade passed quickly and before they noticed, it was ten till twelve and they were on their way towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Ophelia. Though when they arrived, ten after, no one was in sight except for Madam Rosmerta, a few stray teachers, and seventh years, all appearing slightly out of place. It was really quite a bizarre sight, every time Harry had ever been there always were fifty more students present, at the very least. Never had it been so bare, he found I near frightening it was so unprecedented. But as usual there was a logical explanation for the reason of its emptiness, and the informant arrived not a moment too soon.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, but their was a fight at the Quidditch Supply Store and it was too exciting to miss." Gasped a cheery Ophelia.  
  
"Oh really?" Leona inquired almost sarcastically, it was obvious that she didn't believe her; Hermione was surprised how she allowed her distaste for this girl to be so evident.  
  
She thought it would be best to change the subject before the moment became any more awkward, though Ginny was faster.  
  
"Can we please sit down and order soon? Chloe and I are supposed to meet some friends in a little while." Ron's sister asked bitterly. Leona agreed and they took their places around a large oak table in the back left corner of the bar. Their conversations were beginning to grow tedious by the time their butterbeers arrived, and near dead when Ginny and Chloe left. The only two who seemed to be having any real fun were Harry and Ophelia, who were rambling on about something that was between the two of them, disabling anyone else to join. The other four were sitting there in silence thinking of ways to fill in the agitation. Two of their thoughts were of boredom and always being left out, another's was of their attraction to someone else at the table, and the last was thinking about the explanations for people's actions.  
  
Though all of them were interrupted when a group of Slytherins walked in to the establishment, two of which they recognized. Malfoy, who now seemed to have the onset of a bruise underneath his left eye, had his arm draped protectively around the brim of Ellie's chair. The poor girl looked slightly flustered, but Leona could have told you that that was just a sign of great irritation. The 5'3, now punkish looking Ravenclaw excused herself from the Slytherin filled table and headed towards the back of the bar; Leona would have explained (if anyone had asked,) that she was only doing that to calm herself before she could flip out. But was spotted by them before she could unleash and reluctantly headed over to their table where Eilene was waving.  
  
You see; Eilene was having a miserable time since they met Ophelia, because every time she tried to get a word in edgewise the flaxen girl would silence her. And she was positive that once Ellie was there, she would have enough confidence to start a fresh conversation. She also knew that Ophelia didn't want Harry to shatter his image of her being gentle and harmonious, so she would not be able to tell Ellie to back off. The shy brunette knew she was slightly playing this all to her favor, but she actually did miss talking, a lot.  
  
"Hello." Ellie said with a fake grin as she sat down next to Leona and stole a swig of her drink. At almost the same time Ophelia excused herself from the table say she had to powder her nose.  
  
"Ooh!" Eilene squealed, "Go Darcy!" Yes, her confidence was back.  
  
"Shut up Eilene, or would you like me to start in on you?" Ellie said menacingly, "You know we're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are." Eilene smiled, "But none of my 'friends' put their arm around me."  
  
"Oh do be quiet Eilene. I think she's been traumatized enough for one day." Leona explained, "Didn't you see that bruise under his eye? Was he in the fight at the Quidditch Supply Store El?"  
  
"Yeah. That moron always thinks he has to prove himself. He didn't even have a real reason to fight with that poor boy. But that's Draco for you. I imagine he overlooked the fact that I am a noninterventionist." Ellie complained lightly, "And his friends are such a lively bunch and oh so much fun." Ophelia had returned mid rant.  
  
"I'm sure." Hermione responded solemnly, she and her two best friends had become awkwardly hushed, but luckily Ellie identified their uneasiness almost automatically.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Ellie apologized.  
  
"Brought what up?" Questioned a suspicious Draco Malfoy, had sauntered over, without their noticing, and stood behind Ellie.  
  
"Who I thought was the preferable professor, McGonagall or Binns, but they seemed partial to McGonagall, so I was sorry I brought it up." Ellie explained sweetly and in such a way that Hermione almost believed that was what they were discussing.  
  
Draco gave her and the others a disapproving look, but most certainly bought it, "What are you doing with these three? The others are understandable."  
  
Ellie gave Draco a defiant stare, and calmly responded to his question, "I promised Eilene and Leona that I would catch up with them before the day was thru. And I met these three, as you so rudely called them, over the summer." Her stricken tone, informed Leona that she was becoming very annoyed.  
  
Draco ignored her scolding and continued his interrogation, "Is that so? When? I don't remember you telling me about them."  
  
Her face now clearly portrayed aggravation, but her voice never wavered in her reply, "I met them at William's Deli near St. Ottery Catchpole on August 13th around twelve o'clock. I was sitting on the bench behind them waiting for a sandwich to take my father, when I heard their conversation and interrupted them. We held a brief introduction where they all told me their names, but I failed to inform them of mine because my order was called and I was late. So I left and did not see them again until yesterday. Oh wait, and I was wearing my light blue jean, red peasant shirt with yellow print, and my cowboy boots." She concluded gruffly then added bitingly, "Was that enough information or would you like me to tell you what they were wearing also? Because, you know what? It almost seems as though you don't trust me; what's the point of a friendship without trust?"  
  
Ophelia flinched at the last two sentences, though no one seemed to notice.  
  
"No I won't ask you anymore questions. You know I trust you, it's them I don't." Draco snarled, then motioned towards the 'dream team', "You know, Potty, Weasel, and the mud-I mean Granger; they aren't."  
  
Ron cut him off, " You had better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you, ferret! Or you're gong to find yourself eating through a straw in the hospital wing."  
  
"You see," Hermione whispered to Ellie, "Draco isn't the only one with a thirst to prove himself."  
  
"Oh really? And who's going to put me there? You and your pathetic scar faced friend? I think not!" Draco sneered.  
  
By that time Harry and Hermione had to hold him down before he could do anything that would land them in detention. And Ellie taken hold of the reins.  
  
"Look Draco, don't you think one fight is enough for a day?" She said impassively, "If you are going to start causing problems, I think it would be best if we leave, because I personally like these people and I would hate to have to choose them over you. Too bad you have to be so immature, because I really wanted to become acquainted with my friend's new colleagues." She paused for a moment in thought then continued her quiet tirade, "Damn it Draco, you git, sometimes I wonder how you became so self- centered . I'm sorry That I am unable to talk with you longer, but I see you know how it is. Maybe we can get together after class tomorrow and Hermione can show us the library; I have a hunch she might know where it is. (Chao!" After that, the two of them left the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"The library huh?" Ron laughed, "Well `Moine it seems as though we've found you a new friend!"  
  
"Goodness Ron, if I knew you were so anxious to get rid of me I would have."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you'd go hide yourself in a book." He replied absentmindedly, "Did you notice how easily she dished out that lie. I almost thought it was the truth."  
  
"Dishonesty is one of Darcy's more dominant characteristics." Ophelia said melodiously, "Surprising, isn't it? How she can spit out a lie as though it was the most natural thing in the world."  
  
Her sudden input left the group dumbfounded, but Ron was able to put together an answer, after a moment or two, "Well, next time I get caught doing something I'm not supposed to I hope to hell she'll be there to cover it up. No wonder she was sorted into Ravenclaw. No Slytherin is that clever; no offense Ophelia."  
  
The remainder of their trip was uneventful. 


	9. Exploding Snap and Teacups

Title: The Fifth Year  
  
Author: Cactuskitty  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, person, or idea for the Harry Potter book series.  
  
Chapter Nine: Exploding Snap and Teacups  
  
The next two weeks passed steadily, and so did their friendship with Eilene and the two new Ravenclaws. The three of them were proving to be resourceful allies, and even Adrienne, who they soon became better acquainted with, was turning out to be loads of fun. They also seemed to make Hermione happy. Harry was contented with the fact she finally had some feminine friends she could talk to.  
  
Eilene found out the truth about Snape quickly, and Adrienne had jokingly apologized for her friend's eternal optimism. Harry noticed how well the two were accepted, especially Eilene. The shy little Gryffindor proved to have quite a knack for transfiguration, and quickly rose to the top of her class. Her impeccable work was earning their house lots of points, so her approval came easily.  
  
Harry also noticed that she was becoming, now that she was opening up a bit more, quite entertaining, and a worthy adversary at Exploding Snap (an important trait in a girl.) She was even pretty, and he could see himself liking her. The only draw back was the absence of that quality about that made Ophelia special.  
  
There was just something about Ron's cousin that made Harry's senses go into convulsions whenever she came around. He was captivated by her "innocence" and her melodious giggles. The way she tossed her beautiful golden hair when she spoke to him, and the way she always singled him out to make him feel as though he was the only person in the room. Hermione, summed up it into one word, hormones, but Harry was convinced that it was something else.  
  
Ophelia wasn't as kind to everyone as she was to Harry. He was the only person outside of Slytherin she would associate with. Her cousins and old friends were fortunate to get a single word out of her. If he wasn't so blinded by her physical aspects he might have been able to see the arrogance and cunning that had caused her to be sorted in Slytherin, that nearly everyone else had already noticed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ellie, as Ron had foreseen, turned out to be an extremely useful collaborator in crime. She had gotten them out of trouble three times in the last few weeks, and on countless occasions she had found a way to weasel out of her missing assignments and predicaments. She seemed to have one in with the teachers; she also had a flair for divinations. When using the word flair, it is not meant as 'a flair for making things up', but actually being genuinely, terrifyingly good. What emphasized her talent when she was sitting with them was the fact that she really saw things in her teacup.  
  
When asked how, she just shrugged and said the same thing as Trelawney, that all it takes is a bit of practice and a lot a focusing. But unlike Trelawney, her readings were authentic and sensible. She rarely used her book, and appeared to have a completely different interpretation of any signs she saw. The two boys learned that her talent was another part of the enigma called Darcy Greer. When they questioned her about any other talent she might harbor, she politely declined to answer, and instead offered to tutor them.  
  
Ron had quickly accepted, but Harry for some reason found himself hesitating.  
  
He didn't know why, but he always felt a surge of guilt whenever he was around Ellie, more so than when he was around any other new student. It was as though he had wronged her somehow, but he couldn't recognize his remorse. She didn't appear to begrudge him, but there was something that made her different from the others.  
  
Ellie had a different sort of feel about her, not like Ophelia, but one that made it seem as though there was a lot more to her than she let on. She was impossible to read, even though she was very open about her beliefs regarding wizarding politics and anti-violent ideals. She even raised her hand as much as Hermione in some of their classes. Yes, she was definitely open about her views, but not so adamant about any of her true emotions.  
  
Her answers to questions about herself were pretty vague, and were often covered by an elaborate, if not eccentric, story that usually had nothing to do with what they were discussing. More frequently they were part of some strange joke only she and Leona understood. When Leona wasn't around, and it was just the three of them, it seemed as though she were holding out. Similar to when she didn't divulge her name at the deli.  
  
Furthermore, she seemed less naive and knowledgeable in some ways. Almost as if she were older, experienced, and had seen much more in her lifetime than any of them could possibly imagine. She seemed to be a notch above everyone else but didn't flaunt it in a snobby style. It seemed to Harry that she tried to hide it, so that she could appear 'normal' just like everyone else. That was something Harry knew lots about.  
  
"Harry, are you in?" Ron's husky voice brought him back into reality.  
  
"In what?" Harry appeared groggy as he answered, and started rubbing his eyes in a tiresome manner.  
  
"Accepting Ellie's offer for tutoring us, o 'course." Ron sounded annoyed, or maybe anxious, as he replied. Ellie on the other hand, didn't seem to mind waiting for her answers at all. She stood there good-naturedly politely waiting, as if they had all the time in the world.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Harry mumbled in a wearisome voice. His thoughts were rapidly changing, and he was trying to keep up.  
  
"How about we meet in the library on Monday, after our last classes. We can meet at the large oak table near the beautiful bay-view window in the back of the library. The one where you have a perfect view of the far end of the lake? Near the potions section?" She realized that they had no clue what she was talking about, so she grinned and came up with an alternative, "How 'bout we meet in the front and we'll move from there? Just bring your wands; I'll supply the rest. As Harry said, 'it'll be fun.'" She smiled as their disbelieving looks, then gently asked if they wouldn't mind accompanying her to the Great Hall, because she still hadn't managed to get back their with out getting lost.  
  
* * * *  
  
Monday came quickly and Harry was oddly anticipating Ron and his tutoring session with Ellie, because he had a feeling that they might actually learn something from her. Ron, too, was excited, but his reasons were completely different. He was anticipating the lesson, simply because he was positive that the idea of Harry and him hanging out with Ellie, alone, in the back of the library would surely tick off Draco. And that was something Ron always looked forward to.  
  
The day seemed to pass by slower than usual, probably because they had double potions with the Slytherins last block. It had seemed like hours had passed by the time the eighty-minute class had ended, and it was finally time to go meet Ellie.  
  
Harry and Ron must have waited a good thirty minutes, when Ellie finally appeared with Leona. The two girls were carrying a gigantic cardboard box and both looked slightly flustered. Harry and Ron listened to Ellie explain their tardiness. It seemed that when they were half way there, when the staircase they were on changed and had ended up wandering around lost for a good twenty minutes before Leona finally found the library.  
  
Since they had a little less than an hour left before dinner, they quickly said goodbye to Leona, (She seemed to agree with Hermione when it came to divination, to Ron's disappointment.) And the three of them headed to the table by the bay view window and Ellie began to unload her box. Harry and Ron noticed that the crate was filled with a small tea set, a green thermos, and a pile of books. The books appeared very battered and were clearly used quite often.  
  
"We are going to start out with the basics, but our sessions will move quickly, so don't be fret, the two of you will catch up soon." Ellie explained kindly, and the boys were aghast at how professional she was. She set out the three teacups and started pouring tea out of the thermos, "Since it's evident that the two of you haven't learned much in the past two years. I'm going to start out where Trelawney probably did, and ask you both what you see." she paused and her lips started to form a smile, "Oh, I should probably mention that I can tell when I'm being lied to."  
  
Ron looked at her as if she was insane, before he began to look in to his little cup. She gave them a couple of minutes before questioning their findings. Ron was first, and Harry was happy, because he still couldn't see anything.  
  
"Well, to be honest," the red head started, blushing fully, "I don't see a thing."  
  
"Same with you Harry?" he nodded, and was surprised to hear her mumble something like, "I knew that old bag couldn't teach for beans..." before requesting their cups.  
  
"Do you know what I see in your cup Harry? A dog!" she said merrily, and didn't seem to notice him wince.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's a grim, and that I'm going to roll over dead any minute." Harry begged.  
  
"I never said, that it was that stupid book's definition of a dog. I just said it was a dog. I never use Unfogging the Future; I always found its definitions too harsh and outdated. 'Ya see, the main focus in teacup readings, is figuring out what shape the leaves make, and then analyzing it's meaning." She paused momentarily, "What you make of I, mostly just matters on the person whose cup you're appraising. I like to use this one to research the character's meaning." She held up a thick green book, and started flipping through it, "I find its definitions more realistic. Like, see, they say that the dog means loyalty, so Harry you'll probably stand up for a friend sometime soon. Let me show you how to spot these shapes. Then you'll understand this better. Harry you can read mine."  
  
She spent about five minutes teaching them how to spot the shapes, and the rest of the time looking them up and trying to evaluate their findings. Her teachings seemed unorthodox, and slightly bazaar, but it really seemed to work as the two boys came out with readings that sounded more rational than anything Trelawney had ever told them in the past. When they finally ended seven minutes until dinner, the two felt confident in their ability to read tealeaves.  
  
"Thanks so much Ellie" Harry said cheerfully, as he and Ron began picking up their books, "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup, and don't worry about picking up." She said before performing a cleaning charm on the empty cups, and putting the books away.  
  
"Don't you want us to help you carry this stuff to the Great Hall?" Ron said earnestly, "We don't mind."  
  
"Don't bother, my help should be here any moment." She said about a minute before Draco walked in and the room, and mood in the library suddenly became tense.  
A/N: Well, here's chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed it. It was created for character developmental purposes, if you couldn't tell. Sorry that there wasn't really any action, but there will be in the next chapter, don't worry. ^__^  
  
Thanks for the reviews. 


	10. Pussy Whipped

Title: The Fifth Year  
  
Author: Cactuskitty  
  
Chapter: Ten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/person/idea for the Harry Potter book series.  
  
Chapter Ten: Pussy Whipped  
  
"Well, if I knew you were tutoring Potty and Weasel, I wouldn't have been so quick to let you go." Draco glared at the two Gryffindors, "What's wrong Potter couldn't find your own girl to study with, or is mudblood Granger not enough? "  
  
Ellie cringed at the derogatory slang, and noticed the two boys' fists clench. She tried to change the subject, but Harry was faster, "You know Malfoy, jealousy is not very becoming. You were better off being a prick. Plus you're just pissed because Hermione's not of 'pureblood', and she's still worth a helluva lot more than a wanker like yourself."  
  
Ron and Harry began laughing at the questioning (but slightly amused) glare Ellie shot at the silent seething Slytherin. She raised an eyebrow at his look, which was apparently pleading for innocence, as she finally grasped the handles of the conversation. Ellie was deciding who she was going to straighten out first, "I don't know if I want to be the girl of a wanker, Draco." She grinned genially at his astonished glare, she knew he'd be infuriated by her dry humor, but what were friends for? "My goodness! Will you two please stop cackling like a couple of hyenas? And you, I had better not hear any more bigoted remarks, or else. It honestly wasn't that amusing, the three of you are so immature. It's disgusting," she said mocking a scandalized tone, which only caused Draco to join the snickering.  
  
"As if you're one to preach Miss High-and-Mighty. I've seen you and Eilene go at it. Talk about immaturity." Draco drawled in a voice as cool as ice, after regaining his composure, "You two fight like wildcats, and you're friends; I frankly feel sorry for your enemies." He began to sneer for a reason hidden to the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh, stop being so posh." Ellie said half-heartedly, as she started to lift her box.  
  
Ron grinned devilishly, "Yes Draco, stop being so posh."  
  
"Stuff it Weasley, or I'll be forced to show you your proper place." Draco snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah? And where's that ferret?"  
  
After hearing the last comment, Ellie turned to ask Harry a certain question that had been plaguing her mind since she had arrived at Hogwarts, "Why do people keep calling him ferret?"  
  
"It's a long story; I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"You had better, because Draco refuses."  
  
"Back in the gutter with the rest of your poorly bred family!" Draco snarled at Ron, and started to smirk as he watched Harry try to hold the redhead back.  
  
"Stop this, all of you! Or I'll give you a rollicking that would make Hermione's rows look like chocolate frogs!" Ellie yelled unexpectedly, instantly grasping their attention. She inhaled deeply and continued, "Now, can we please act like semi civilized human beings here? I know none of you are mature enough to act your age, but can't you at least pretend to get along for my sake? Or at least until after we get to the Great Hall." The three boys nodded, and she was surprised that she already had them all pussy whipped. It's always a little fun to be in power, as long as it doesn't go to your head.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, "Speaking of the Great Hall, shouldn't we be heading there. If that clock's correct, we're already five minutes late, and I personally loathe tardiness." Harry was surprised that she wasn't being sarcastic as she said that, because Ellie was now well known for her casual lateness, "Draco, love, will you please take this box? It's really beginning to feel heavy."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Ron, were both silent during their long trek towards the hall, because they both feared the rollicking they might receive for starting trouble. And to imagine one worse than Hermione's was very close to impossible. However, they entertained themselves by eaves dropping on Ellie and Draco's conversation as they walked slightly behind them.  
  
"Draco?" Ellie asked softly.  
  
The blonde's reply sounded dry and over worked, most likely because he had to carry the gigantic box, "Yes Darcy?"  
  
"When's the next Quidditch match?"  
  
"Three weeks from Friday, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff." He grunted, "How the hell did you get this all the way to the library?"  
  
"Leona helped."  
  
"Of course." His answers were blunt, but oddly not cold.  
  
"What are the chances of Hufflepuff winning?"  
  
"Slim to nil, since they had to get a new seeker," he sounded slightly uneasy, and Harry had a good idea why, "and I heard he's not too good."  
  
"Splendid, I hope it'll be a fast game. I'm really anxious to see Cho play. I was told that she's the best of the four seekers, and that she's especially better than that Slytherin one." She had a small grin playing on her lips, as she teased the Malfoy, "I heard that he was a rank flyer and that he plays terribly dirty."  
  
"He can fly better than Chang any day." He glared, and then added vainly, "So what if he plays a little dirty?"  
  
She laughed, "So he uses the rule Leona and I created?"  
  
"And what rule is that little Ravenclaw?"  
  
They noticed that Ellie disregarded the 'little' comment (she was barely 5'3) and began reciting the rule in a singsong voice, "It doesn't matter if you win or loose, all that matters is how you cheat during the game."  
  
Draco snickered at her little performance, but said nothing. He knew better than to discuss Quidditch tactics in the hearing range of opponents. Ellie realized that their conversation was over as was their hike to the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy, for your help. I owe you one." She gave him a playful wink, causing him to smirk.  
  
"I know you do Greer. I'll give you your task soon enough." He replied coolly, as he set down her box on the Ravenclaw bench and sauntered over to the greener part of the room.  
  
She then turned and said her goodbyes to the other two boys and confirmed their meeting. Harry and Ron then headed over to their own table, where Hermione and Eilene greeted them.  
  
Hermione seemed very eager to find out how the session went, and began her questioning, and the two boys began stuffing their faces, "How was it?"  
  
"Mmph. Fine. She did my tea reading, and we learned lots. Eh, Ron?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yup." Ron somehow managed to say with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Really?" she responded incredulously, and Harry and Ron nodded in unison, " Saw you walk in with Malfoy, peacefully. how'd that happen? I wasn't aware that hell had frozen over."  
  
Ron gulped down a full goblet of pumpkin juice before explaining, "Ellie asked him to help her carry back her equipment. There wasn't really anything we could do about it. He tried to start a fight, but promised him a beating that would make his ears ring, and he shut up. I never knew he was that pussy whipped." Harry was glad that his friend conveniently left out the fact that she was threatening them also. Now that he thought about it, he was ashamed by his own cowardice. "The boy who lived" can't even stand up to a girl.  
  
"She's amazing, isn't she?" Eilene whispered.  
  
"What 'Lene?" Hermione inquired, didn't seem to notice Eilene shudder at the butchering of her name.  
  
"I said, 'she's amazing, isn't she." She repeated.  
  
"Whatdaya mean?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, she's got these amazing abilities. Let me think of an example." Eilene paused, "You said she did your tea reading. What did she say?"  
  
"That I'd show loyalty to a friend."  
  
"And have you since she told you?"  
  
"Umm." His mind raced back to the scene in the library, before finally saying, "Yeah, I stood up for 'Moine when Draco called her a mudblood." Eilene and Hermione's flinch was visible after hearing the racial slang.  
  
"That's right, you did." Ron's eyes grew wide, and glared at the smokey sky above them ponderously as he wondered if this was how Lavender felt when her rabbit died, or was that Pravati's rabbit.  
  
"A coincidence." Hermione said dryly, "Pure and simple dumb luck."  
  
"That's what we all thought too, but then she would get specific. Like when she once told me not to climb any trees one day. I had asked why, but she refused to answer, she just said don't. Later that day I completely forgot her stupid request, and was playing quidditch with my little brother. And wouldn't you know it, but one of our quaffles got stuck in a tree. I climbed it and started to free it, when all of a sudden I lost my balance and fell out. I broke my arm, and when she came to our hospital wing she called me an insufferable git, and scolded me for not listening. That may not sound like a lot, but she can do more that and then some. She can also do a heckuva lot more than she lets on, I'm sure of it." She had a glint of determination, and it seemed that she and Hermione were on the brink of their first scrap. Which must have meant that Eilene really had a lot of faith in Ellie's abilities, because she usually avoided brawls.  
  
They went on like that for quite awhile, neither of them getting any further than whence they begun. After a while Harry and Ron toned them out and kept themselves occupied until dinner ended and Dumbledore stood and requested their silence.  
  
"Ahem, students, may I please have your attention? I believe the information I am about to share with all of you may draw your interest." He paused and the room became hushed, "Since the end of October is drawing near, I thought it would be only fair to announce the date of this year's Yule Ball."  
  
After that the hall was filled again with whispers, giggles, and groans. It took Dumbledore a good while to regain control and he was finally able to reveal the date and who was able to attend, "It will be held on December 23rd and you must be fourth year and older to attend unless you are invited. Now you all may go back to your gossiping."  
  
A/N: I'm so happy. I finally sat down and outlined like the next three chapters, so my story actually has a set pattern. Yay!  
  
Thanks to all my lovely, lovely reviewers. That type of stuff kills me, it really does. No kidding. *Laughs nervously, and snaps out of The Catcher in the Rye mode* Sorry that Leona and Chloe weren't really in this chapter, but they'll be in there soon. Do not fret my dear friends.  
  
Okay, one more note: Go check out my web site please!!?? It has The Fifth Year fan art, and I think it's really cool. Go check it out. The link is on my profile. Thanks. 


End file.
